


My almost lover

by ananngel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananngel/pseuds/ananngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I try to lie to myself to find him guilty, to hate him and forget about him, but that´s just not possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My almost lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in english, and english is not my native language, please forgive my mistakes.
> 
> It´s based on the song "Almost lover" by A Fine Frenzy.

_"Almost"_ that´s the keyword.

You were never really interested, now were you?  
I guess it was only a little playtime you decided to take. Some _"Hey, let´s make thus guy think somebody actually notices him. Oh! and to add some more pain, let´s make him think I love him!"_  
There was a time I would have doubted you doing that. Now I know that was the thing. 

I´ve always liked spanish, did you know? It´s because one of my only friends speaks that language, but now that language only makes me remember you. It´s weird, because it wasn´t even your language. Those songs you sang me to sleep were just learned from one of your friends.

I cared about you, I only thought about you, but then again, I don´t have many people to keep me occupied. You became the closest to me, even more than my twin brother or any of my so called parents that forget me so often... But here´s the question...

_"Did you cared about me?"_

I don´t think you did. 

Or maybe yes, but only never thought about this. I guess it´s easier for me if you´re the selfish one. 

_"I don´t want to think about you"_

I really wish I could hate you, I wish I could see verything we did together as a lie, maybe that way it wouldn´t hurt so much, you did said it wouldn´t.

I want to forget our moments together, but at the same time I don´t want to. They´ve been the most wonderful moments I´ve had, but right now they´re too painful. 

Why is it that I didn´t met you before? We could have spent together so much more, we could have had planty human lifetimes. 

Why did you had to die just when I got to know you?

_"Goodbye my almost lover"_


End file.
